


Stick It to 'Im

by TippyTopDays



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, All this shit all over again, But this time with a strap-on, Enjoy everyone, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, There will most likely be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTopDays/pseuds/TippyTopDays
Summary: Ignis has some fun with his lady love. Fun of the debauched sort.





	

A deep red blush coated his cheeks as he laid on his side, a gloved hand covering his mouth as he bit back his moans of ecstasy. His hard cock twitched helplessly against his stomach and pulsate with every pounding heartbeat, her hand caressing it’s sensitive tip. His spectacles were still on his nose as they fogged up under his intensely hot breaths. He was still wearing his shirt - a mercy she had granted him - the fabric bunched up over his stomach and dampened with his sweat.

Embarrassed green eyes cast a glance to the woman he dared to call his beloved. She was wearing little else besides her own shirt, the collar dragged down to expose the tops of her breasts as she straddled his leg. Her long, beautiful locks had been pulled away from her face and tied up in a ponytail, a sinful smirk pulling on the edge of her lips when she noticed his staring. Lithe fingers tightened around the leg slung over her shoulder and she gave him a particularly powerful thrust, the strap-on sliding into his body with ease.

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut and arched as the head of the toy ground against his prostate, muffling his moan with his hand. He bit into his glove and reached back, holding himself open for his lover as she continued to rip more delicious moans from deep within his chest, thrusting the dildo into his ass at a brutal pace and playing with the head of his cock.

The sound of voices snapped them out of their pleasurable dream. Ignis looked over at the tent wall as the shadows of his friends started to play over it, their jeering and proding at each other frighteningly loud in his ears. 

He was ripped out of his panic when he felt her moving again, pulling a choked moan from his throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late, everyone outside had gone quiet and their attention was now on the tent. He pushed his tortured groan into his glove as he heard Gladio start laughing, his already red cheeks becoming darker.

A hand clasped his jaw and dragged his gaze back to her,“Let them hear, dearest. Let them know who owns you.” She finished her statment  by increasing her speed, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the tent once more. He fell back onto his sleeping bag with a muffled cry, clasping his mouth with both hands and clenching his eyes shut.

He could already hear the others mocking but right now he didn’t care. 

He didn’t care at all.


End file.
